


Forget the Mistletoe, Just Kiss Me

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Jongdae has been wanting for Minseok to kiss him for ages. He's made sure to hang extra Mistletoe with decorations. Will he finally get his wish?





	Forget the Mistletoe, Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Leaf: #138
> 
> This prompt was too cute to pass up. I hope you like it!!

How he let himself get roped into this, Minseok has no idea. He’s currently on a ladder, stringing lights across the ceiling of the largest practice room for the non-official Christmas party tonight. The company usually throws a huge bash for all the idols, but they still need to be on their best behavior since it’s more than just the managers around. A lot of executives and producers show up to mingle, hoping to link up for business. This is a lot more comfortable and relaxed.

 

“Hey, Min! Move to your left a little.” Baekhyun yells. “A little more. Nope, more.”

 

“If I lean over any more I’m going to fall off this damn thing.” Minseok tapes the string in place with an exasperated sigh. “How many more? It already looks like Christmas threw up in here.”

 

“Don’t be a Scrooge.” Junmyeon wags a finger at him.

 

“I’m not. It just doesn’t need to look all tacky. Amber, back me up.” Minseok hops off the ladder.

 

“Sorry, buddy. The more lights, the better. The snowflakes on the other hand.” Amber grimaces. “Luna spread them out more.”

 

“Alright, Baek. Get me more lights.” Minseok adjusts the ladder for the next string.

 

It takes the better part of the morning to get all the decorations and tables set up. Minseok is thankful, now that it’s over anyway, that EXO drew the decorating and not the cleanup. That’s the worst. He’s done it several times throughout his time with SM. Everyone is either too drunk or tired to do a proper job. Hopefully, the SuJu and Shinee boys can keep it together to get it done. Minseok doesn’t hold out much hope for that combination though.

 

Having time to kill, Minseok rides back to the dorms squished in Chanyeol’s SUV. He’s got both Sehun, and Jongin curled up on his shoulders, fast asleep before they’re even out of the spot. A nap is not a bad idea. He had intended to do something productive, but sleep sounds so much better.

 

“Anyone wanna play battlegrounds?” Baekhyun asks jumping out of the car.

 

“I’ll play,” Sehun mumbles as Minseok nudges him awake.

 

“Me too.” Jongdae slides out.

 

“Coming Min?” Baekhyun throws an arm over his shoulders.

 

“Not this time.” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“Boo, you’re supposed to be my partner.” Jongdae whines.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Minseok follows the others into the dorms. 

 

They all go their separate ways. Some to the game room. Others to the TV or the kitchen. Minseok stops to grab a bottle of water before continuing to his and Jongdae’s shared bedroom. Pulling off his jeans and shirt, Minseok grabs a pair of shorts from his drawer and climbs into bed. He sets his alarm for two hours so he can get up and shower before the party. That is if the others let him sleep that long.

 

\--

 

On the other side of the dorms, Jongdae is on the verge of a meltdown. “I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“Jongdae, chill out,” Baekhyun mutters not taking his eyes from the screen. “You need to tell him how you feel.”

 

“Wait, you’re bitching because Minseok isn’t all over you, but you haven’t even told him you like him?” Sehun asks brow arched in disbelief.

 

“Well, no. Not in so many words.” Jongdae squirms under the scrutiny.

 

“Idiot,” Sehun and Baekhyun say at the same time.

 

“Why? You really think he doesn’t know? I’m constantly touching him or doing something to get his attention. He even calls me his wife!” Jongdae defends himself.

 

“Dae, you should know by now Minseok doesn’t work that way.” Junmyeon interrupts. “He’s a flirt, but intentions need to be made clear.”

 

“Do you think maybe he’s not interested? He had no problem pursuing Hani or anyone else he wanted.” Jongdae muses.

 

“This is different. Hani is with a different company, and that got complicated.” Junmyeon points out.

 

“You and Joohyun seem fine.” He grumbles. “Jongin and Krystal, Baek and Tae. You’re all the same company.”

 

“Yeah, and two-thirds of that didn’t work out. Plus, Myeon was hinting at the fact that you’re in the same group. CBX will be shit if things go south.” Baek throws his controller as his character dies. 

 

“Yeah, didn’t think about that. However, what about Channie?” Jongdae smirks.

 

“What about Chanyeol?” Sehun perks up. “What don’t I know?”

 

“Channie and I are casual. We mess around, but we have open communication about the fact that we aren’t in a committed relationship, yet.” Baekhyun glares. “Thanks for throwing me under the bus.”

 

“Baek, wait.” Junmyeon tries to catch him as he storms out. “Nice, Dae.”

 

“Oh, please. Everyone knows. They aren’t subtle.” Jongdae sits back in his chair as the guilt hits. “I’ll go apologize.”

 

“Good. And, for the record, I didn’t know,” Sehun says as restarts the game.

 

“Feel bad yet?” Baek peeks in the door.

 

“I do. I’m sorry.” Jongdae stands up to properly apologize. “You’re laughing? You jerk! I thought you were really pissed.”

 

“Between us, I don’t care. Just watch who you say it in front of.” Baek pushes him out of the way, picking up his controller. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“I was going to try to get him under the mistletoe I hung up everywhere, but he ended up doing lights.” Jongdae shrugs.

 

“Cute, why not try that tonight? Are you going to say anything? Or just kiss him?” Junmyeon asks.

 

“I was kinda hoping Minseok would kiss me.” Jongdae chuckles.

 

“I say you tell him.” Sehun blurts out.   

 

“By the end of the party, if nothing happens, I will.” He nods. 

 

\--

 

Standing in front of his closet in only a towel, Minseok debates on what to wear. They’re supposed to have an ugly sweater contest, but the one Minseok has is itchy and uncomfortable. Lost in thought, he doesn’t hear the door open.

 

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I thought you’d be somewhat dressed by now.” Jongdae tries to hide his red cheeks.

 

“It’s okay you weirdo. It’s not like this is new.” Minseok frowns. “What are you wearing?”

 

“I bought a couple of sweater vests. I thought maybe you’d want one? You know ugly sweater without wanting to claw your face off.” Jongdae pulls them out of the dresser.

 

“That’s not a bad idea. Actually, I have long sleeved tees that will match the colors.” Minseok smiles. “Thanks, Dae. I think I would have thrown that thing within five seconds.”

 

“Yup.” Jongdae tries not to look as Minseok drops the towel stepping into his briefs.

 

“You okay?” He asks pulling his shirt over his head. “You’re staring off into space.”

 

“No, I’m fine. Nervous, I guess.” Jongdae shrugs pulling his own shirt off to change.

 

“Nervous?” Minseok sits on the edge of his bed. “What’s going on, Dae?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Yeah, not buying it.”

 

“Let it go, okay?”

 

“Alright. Get dressed. I’ll meet you out there. We have the shuttle bus with the Shinee, TVXQ, Velvet, and FX crew. Somehow Heechul was able to rent twenty-eight seaters. It’ll be nice to not have to walk or call cabs.” Minseok pauses at the door. “You know can tell me anything. Dae, you’re my best friend.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Jongdae whispers when he’s sure Minseok is gone. 

 

\--

 

One of the firsts off the bus, Minseok goes in search of their table. They usually start out in their respective groups, but it never lasts long. Especially at something like this. He finds their designated table and is happy it’s towards the middle. Maybe this way he won’t get roped into doing whatever it is the hosts have planned. Minseok looks up to where Chanyeol, Heechul, and Amber are playing with the equipment. Not that he minds the games, and the awards are usually hysterical, but he’d rather not be center of attention.

 

“What schemes do you think they have in store for tonight?” Kyungsoo sits down beside him.

 

“Who knows with those three. I’m just hoping not to be on the hit list this time. Halloween was enough.” Minseok grimaces. “Those pumpkin-flavored shots were awful.”

 

“I forgot about those.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Christmas is usually friendlier. Maybe candy cane?”

 

“That may not taste so bad.”

 

“I think I’d rather play the silly games here than at the corporate one though. Not to mention you always look like you’re having a good time when we actually play. It’s not all fan service.” Kyungsoo nudges him.

 

“I could say the same for you.” Minseok whispers as Amber picks up the microphone asking everyone to take their seats.

 

The chairs fill quickly as the rest of the members appear, leaving a spot for Chanyeol. Changmin and Yunho are sitting with them since there’s only the two of them. Minseok pulls the chair next to him out, nodding to Changmin. Minseok doesn’t notice Jongdae just behind him nor does he see the frown as he moves to sit in between Sehun and Baekhyun.

 

\--

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun leans on his shoulder while Kyungsoo pours their drinks.

 

“Yeah. Disappointed, but I’m fine.” Jongdae sighs.

 

“Disappointed about what?” Kyungsoo asks leaning up to see around Baekhyun handing their wine glasses over.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jongdae steals a sip before placing it on the table eyes not leaving Minseok who’s currently laughing wholeheartedly at Changmin. 

 

“Yup. Totally nothing.” Sehun cuts in. “Take note of all the mistletoe. That’s Dae’s elaborate scheme.”

 

“Shut up!” Jongdae groans. “I thought it would be cute and romantic and all you idiots want to do is take the piss. Just let it go.”

 

“Hey. You’re the one who won’t say how you feel.” Sehun defends himself.

 

“You act as if it’s easy. Just blurt it out huh? I value his friendship too much. I’d rather keep that than lose him altogether.” Jongdae finishes the wine handing it back for a refill.

 

“Number one. Take it easy on that. We’re lightweights and with the drinking games coming…” Baekhyun fills his glass from the water pitcher. “Number two, Minseok isn’t the type to let the friendship go over that. Number three, I’m in CBX remember? I’m with you guys all the time. You both flirt!” 

 

“Oh, look! Food!” Jongdae cuts him off heading for the buffet tables.

“I think tonight just got interesting,” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun chuckling as he sips at his own glass. 

 

\--

 

“Minseok?” Changmin taps his hand lightly.

 

“Hmm, what?” 

 

“I asked how the comeback plans were going. You alright?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry, I was distracted.” Minseok’s eyes slide back to Jongdae who’s playing with his food pretending to eat.

 

“I see that. Want to talk about it?” Changmin takes a bite of his own dinner.

 

“I’m just worried about my roommate. He seems, I dunno, depressed maybe.” Minseok shrugs picking up his fork.

 

“Dae? That’s unlike him. Especially, when you guys are so close to the release dates. Maybe it’s nerves? You are later than expected this year.”

 

“I don’t think that’s it. I feel like I hurt him, but I don’t know how or when. He’s distancing himself.” 

 

“Try and talk to him.” Changmin nods taking another bite. “This is really good.”

 

“Channie’s mom offered to cater. She’s the best.” Minseok plays with his fingers for a moment. “Anyway, I did try just before we came here. He shrugged me off. Said it was nothing.”

 

“Maybe it really is nothing. Eat. Who knows what we’re in for.” Changmin points at his plate.

 

“Yup.” Minseok’s sure he doesn’t agree, something is going on, but he starts eating anyway.

 

For a while, the only sounds are the clinking of plates as everyone eats and the Christmas music Chanyeol left playing. The food is fantastic. Minseok needs to make a point to go there more often. Momma Park loves to see them and always leaves a table open. Maybe he can convince Baek and Dae to go since they missed out during the CBX tour. Just as he’s leaning over to get their attention, Heechul’s voice rings out from the speakers.

 

“ _ Alright, ladies and gentleman. Let’s start the awards, shall we?” _ Heechul shuffles through his cards. “ _ First up, most unemployed of SM Entertainment! Any guesses? No, it’s not me! It’s none other than EXO’s Do Kyungsoo! Come on you lazy bum! Get up here. Oh, and honorable mentions go out to EXO’s Junmyeon and FX’s Amber! Congratulations!” _

 

Making his way to the stage, Kyungsoo gets several high fives and slaps on the back. Everyone is roaring with laughter. At first, he was shocked to hear his name called but then realized this is actually his friends honoring him for all his hard work. 

 

_ “This is such an honor. It’s been amazing to lay around in the dorms doing nothing all year. Thankfully, I had Junmyeon to keep me company.” _ Kyungsoo waves his award in his direction.  _ “Half of this is yours. Thank you!”  _ Amber grabs him before he can leave the stage so they can take polaroids. He ends up sitting behind all of the equipment to keep Chanyeol company and help for a bit.

 

_ “What’s next? Ah, group with the most members. Come on there’s really only one answer to this one. They keep adding. I can’t even keep track anymore.” _ He looks over to the two tables of NCT guys. _ “Oh, a surprise upset! TVXQ!” _

 

Again, the crowd bursts into laughter as Changmin and Yunho go for their award. The pattern continues throughout the ceremony. Minseok has moved over into Kyungsoo’s seat since none of the winners have returned yet.

 

“This is great. Did you know they were doing it like this?” Baekhyun claps loudly as Ryeowook accepts his trophy for biggest troublemaker. “I love it. We just got him back, and they’re calling him a troublemaker!”

 

“I know! I’m actually proud of Channie for keeping it secret. I don’t think I would be having as much fun if I knew.” Minseok chuckles.

 

“I agree. I mean I know we voted for a lot of this but the way they changed it?” Jongdae adds.

 

_ “And the final award tonight, the member least likely to do aegyo or fan service,”  _ Heechul announces.

 

“Oh, no!” Minseok’s mouth pops open. “What did you guys do?”

 

“Sorry, Hyung.” Baekhyun grins.

 

_ “What makes this award even more amazing is that the vote was unanimous. The entire company voted for the same person. I mean, how much of a grump do you have to be to have the all of your colleagues vote this?”  _ Heechul pauses for dramatic effect.  _ “This man has reduced many fans to tears with his refusal of heart signs and constant frowning. We even have a clip from their live broadcast as CBX’s thank you for twenty million views.” _

 

“I really hate you guys!” Minseok puts his head down almost mimicking himself fake crying on screen. The next clip is him hiding behind the bookcase followed by his dance routine. “OH MY GOD! Turn it off!”

 

“Do you see how cute you are?” Jongdae blurts then smacks a hand over his mouth.

 

“You know how much I hate it.” Minseok groans, oblivious to Jongdae’s embarrassment. 

 

“You do not! You call yourself a fairy king. Go get your award you liar.” Sehun reaches across shoving his shoulder.

 

“Shh, you little shit. Giving my secret away.” He pouts before laughing loudly.

 

_ “See that! He’s still at it over there!” _ Heechul points. _ “Ladies and Gents, Kim Minseok, SM’s own aegyo king!” _

 

Keeping his speech short, Minseok says his thank yous. He tries to run, but Heechul stops him, forcing him to come up with an acrostic poem. He dutifully takes his polaroids and follows Kyungsoo back to their table.

 

It seems everyone has shifted while they were gone. Minseok moves to take his previous seat with Changmin, but Kyungsoo has beaten him to it. Soo gestures to the other open chair before joining the conversations around him. Quietly, Minseok makes his way around the table, plopping down next to Jongin and Jongdae.

 

\--

 

Jongdae freezes mid-sentence when Minseok flops into the chair. Oh, God! He didn’t hear what he was saying, did he? He looks to Jongin, panic evident in his eyes as Minseok looks back and forth between them.

 

“I’m interrupting, I didn’t realize you were talking. I’m sorry.” He moves to stand.

 

“Sit, sit. You scared the shit out of me.” Jongdae breathes a sigh of relief. “I didn’t see you coming is all.”

 

“Let me see that.” Jongin takes the little trophy from Minseok’s hand. “How cute! It’s even engraved. Wow, they really splurged.”

 

“Yeah, I actually like it. Even though it’s pretty simple. I don’t think it’s that expensive, but I’m still putting it on my shelf.” Minseok puts it on the table when Jongin hands it back.

 

“I’ll be back. Anyone want something else to drink?” Jongin glances at Jongdae flicking his eyes to Minseok and back.

 

“I’ll take a beer. Thanks.” Minseok answers.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Jongdae agrees. 

 

Junmyeon leans over when the two haven’t said anything for a few moments. “So, were you surprised?” 

 

“A little yeah. That wasn’t even on my voter card. I feel like I was set up.” Minseok laughs.

 

“It wasn’t. We knew you’d figure it out and there was no need to vote. Everyone agreed before the cards were printed that it was you.” Jongdae sighs. “It’s always you.”

 

“I’m not even going to ask what that means.” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“Hmm? What, what means?”

 

“You said it’s always me.” Minseok arches a brow.

 

Jongin comes back then, saving Jongdae from further explaining. He knows he should just pluck up the courage. He just can’t swallow the nerves long enough to spit it out. The guys are right. Jongdae has only succeeded in making himself miserable. Enough is enough! 

 

\--

 

Waiting for a response, Minseok watches Jongdae’s face flip through several emotions. Shock to fear before settling on determined. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” Jongdae stands not making eye contact. “Privately.” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” Minseok looks to Jongin and Junmyeon’s expectant faces. “We’ll be right back.”

 

Weaving their way through the tables, Jongdae leads Minseok to the drink table. It’s miraculously empty. Minseok waits while Jongdae fills two cups with whatever concoction is in the punch bowl.  

 

“Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been acting so strange.” Jongdae takes a tentative sip peeking at the mistletoe just above his head.

 

“Dae, are we okay?” Minseok ignores his apology. “You’ve been avoiding me or completely tensing when I walk into a room. You cut off the conversation with Jongin like I’m not supposed to hear it. Did I do something? You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Jongdae deflates.

 

“You are not. Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not. Okay, okay. I wasn’t fine, but I will be. I was confused.”

 

“About?”

 

Jongdae only shakes his head as HyoYeon reaches for a cup. “You know you’re supposed to kiss someone when they’re under mistletoe?”

 

“Huh?” Minseok looks at her and then up laughing when he spots it. “Oh!”

 

“Too late, I got him.” She kisses Jongdae on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Noona.” He blushes looking back at Minseok.

 

“Someone has a crush!” Minseok mock punches his shoulder.

 

“Shut up, Minseok. I don’t have a crush. On her anyway,” He mutters under his breath.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Minseok, I” 

 

“Hey, Minseok!” Heechul yells from the stage. “I need you.”

 

“Be right there.” He yells turning back to Jongdae. “What were you going to say?”

 

“Go help, Heechul. We can talk later.”

 

\--

 

“What just happened?” Baekhyun asks as Jongdae sits at the table. “I sent HyoYeon to point out the damn mistletoe!”

 

“She did.”

 

“And?” Junmyeon pries.

 

“He didn’t get it.” He shrugs.

 

“Did you tell him?” Sehun snaps. “You didn’t! No wonder.”

 

“I started to.” Jongdae sighs waving his hands. “Forget it. It’s stupid. I’ll get over it.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Baekhyun shouts. 

 

“I am. Let it go. All of you.” Jongdae looks at each of his members. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

\--

 

“We aren’t letting this go right?” Jongin looks around the table.

 

“I’m not.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “You have no idea what it’s like being alone on tour with them. Fucking third wheel doesn’t cover it.”

 

“So you think it’s mutual?” Chanyeol asks trying to eat before he has to go back up.

 

“Totally.” Baekhyun nods. “They’re both clueless.”

 

“So let’s just tell Minseok,” Sehun suggests.

 

“Bad idea.” Junmyeon disagrees.

 

“I’m with Myeon,” Baekhyun says. “We have to make them teammates for the games and, for the love of God, get Jongdae under the mistletoe.”

 

“So we have a plan?” Jongin asks.

 

“Yup. I’m going to go clue in Amber and Heechul.” Chanyeol heads up to the stage.

 

\--

 

Despite their best efforts, they fail. Junmyeon tried several times to get one of them near the mistletoe during the scavenger hunt. He got close twice. However, the group ended up turning around when the clue was figured out. From that point on he couldn’t get the two of them near each other, let alone to kiss.

 

Then, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo executed a spectacular takedown during the three-legged race. They were halfway across with ornaments still on spoons when Baekhyun saw the opening. He gestured to Kyungsoo just before he tripped him. The four of them hit the floor with Minseok landing half on top of Jongdae in a fit of giggles. It looked as though Jongdae was about to kiss him when someone let out a yell that Baekhyun was bleeding. Turns out he had cut himself on one of the broken ornaments and didn’t notice. It wasn’t a bad cut, yet it effectively ruined any progress made. 

 

The final attempt was made during jingle bell pong. Played the same as regular beer pong, only with a small cluster of jingle bells making it much more difficult since they don’t bounce. This time Minseok and Jongdae were opponents, teaming with Luna and Amber. Sehun and Heechul set the cups up placing a piece of mistletoe in one for each side with the hopes of Jongdae finally getting his kiss. At this point, everyone was pretty tipsy. That didn’t stop Minseok from sinking the last cup to win. However, it was Amber who grabbed it and ultimately got kissed. The groups laughed considering how close they are, both gagging saying it was like kissing a sibling.

 

Not long after, everyone boarded their respective buses, leaving to go home. For once EXO is the quietest. Minseok is somewhere in the back of the bus. Baekhyun is pouting miserably on Jongdae’s behalf with Chanyeol doing his best to cheer him up. Sehun Jongin and Kyungsoo all seem indifferent but have been stealing glances as Jongdae fakes a yawn pretending to sleep next to Junmyeon. 

 

\--

 

“Does this qualify as later?” Minseok pulls out the stool to Jongdae’s right.

 

“Where’d you come from?” Jongdae jumps trying to hide the paper he was writing on.

 

“I literally walked past you twice.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t even see you come in.”

 

“Stop changing the subject.” Minseok calls him out.

 

“Minseok.”

 

“Dae, if I did something?” Minseok sighs. 

 

“You didn’t.” Jongdae shakes his head.

 

“Then what? You haven’t actually talked to me for the past two weeks, and you’ve been weird since Japan. I thought it was because we were busy and tired. However, you seem fine with everyone else. You’ve been so distant, and every time I got close to you, you’d tense up. I’m honestly so confused. I feel like I’ve said it a million times today, but you’re my best friend.”

 

“Min, stop. You’re right. I’ve been… It’s just… Oh, fuck it.” Jongdae flips the paper over scribbling messily across the page.

 

“What are you?” Minseok burst out laughing as Jongdae holds the paper above his head, MISTLETOE scrawled along with a little drawing and an arrow pointing down.

 

“Well?” Jongdae smiles.

 

“You want me to kiss you?” Minseok teases leaning closer.

 

“No, I’m holding a damn sign over my head for my health.”

 

“Brat.” Minseok closes the gap kissing him softly. “Now, explain yourself. If I’ve got this figured out, we’ve wasted months because you wouldn’t just tell me how you felt.”

 

“LESS TALKING MORE KISSING!” Baekhyun yells. “You’re not the only ones waiting for this.”

 

“I got him!” Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun mumbling under his breath. “Had to open your mouth and ruin it for all of us. I wanted to see what happens too.”

 

“Wait? They all knew?” Minseok raises his eyebrows. 

 

“More important question. MONTHS!” Jongdae shouts. “Why didn’t YOU say something?”

 

“Dae, I told you. Every time I got too close, you’d panic and run. I thought I was pretty blatant with how I felt. Like I said, I thought it was the cameras and schedule during the ladder show and, then we had our tour. But nothing changed when we got home. You still pushed me away and, I thought.”

 

This time its Jongdae who leans forward cutting Minseok mid-sentence. “It doesn’t matter. We were both stupid. Just kiss me.”

 

Minseok doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
